1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spring shaped hair fashion accessory for holding hair with dressing up hair decoratively.
2. Description of Related Art
As hair fashion accessories, for example, there is a coil shaped hair fashion accessory 10 shown in FIG. 5. The hair fashion accessory 10 comprises a coil spring formed of a stainless made wire material 11 as illustrated in FIG. 5. Hair is caught in spaces between winds of the coil-spring wire material 11 to fasten the hair fashion accessory.
As illustrated in FIG. 6, the hair fashion accessory 10 curves when receiving a force orthogonal to the axis of the coil spring, or a force F in the direction of the arrow shown in FIG. 5. At this time, the ring of wire material 11 on the constriction side 10a shifts in the axial direction to bend the cylindrical column of the coil spring. This allows an extending side 10b to increase spaces between winds of the coiled wire material 11.
These opened-up spaces formed in the wire material 11 release the clamping hair, to remove the hair fashion accessory 10 from the hair.
If hair swings while the hair fashion accessory 10 actually is holding the hair, then the hair fashion accessory 10 receives forces in various directions, including the force F in the direction of bending the coil spring. The force F may easily remove the hair fashion accessory 10 from the hair.